1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements to devices adapted to hang garments for display and storage, and specifically to devices and systems for hanging neckties so that they may be viewed efficiently by shoppers.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous garments comprise relatively flat, often multilayered objects of significant length compared to their width, such as neckties, trousers and scarves. Stores selling such garments devise clever means to display together large selections of such garments while using as little floor space as possible. A tension arises, however, between department store frugality with floor space and manufacturers' demands that customers be able to view their garments efficiently.
For example, men's neckties usually are folded in half or fourths and hung from large arrays of pegs, one tie in front of the other, where only the first tie is visible frontally. A shopper wishing to view the other ties must push aside those in front, and removing any but the front tie can be cumbersome. This has led most tie manufacturers to require stores to display a sizeable portion of their inventory lying flat on tables or in display cases, maximizing the required floor space. A need exists for a system of displaying neckties which satisfies the manufacturers' concerns for visibility while reducing floor space requirements.
To demonstrate to shoppers how they may look together, retailers often slip ties under the collars of shirts and drape the ties downwardly similar to the way they would appear when worn. To keep the ties in place, the shirts usually are laid horizontally, occupying precious floor space. When shoppers handle such displays, however, they disturb the juxtaposition and leave the display in disarray anyway. To keep the ties in place, some stores pin them to the shirts. Movement of the display risks harm to both the tie and the shirt, however, and substitution of different ties becomes cumbersome. A need exists for convenient means to secure a tie to a shirt collar which is easily removable.